starwarsfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Star Wars Episode VI: Jediridderen vender tilbake
Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (på norsk: Jediridderen vender tilbake) er en amerikansk science fiction-film fra 1983, regissert av Richard Marquand. Filmen er den tredje Star Wars-filmen som har blitt laget, men omhandler sjette og siste del i sagaen. Blant fans blir filmen oftest omtalt som ROTJ. Filmen ble innspilt i perioden 1980 til 1983 og tar utgangspunkt i George Lucas' 200 sider lange manuskript som omhandler episodene IV, V og VI. Dette manuset ble skrevet på begynnelsen av 1970-tallet. Den siste delen i sagaen handler om hvordan Luke Skywalker tar de siste skrittene mot å bli en jediridder og om opprøreralliansens siste desperate kamp mot Imperiet. Intro Handling Filmen begynner med at Darth Vader går ombord på Dødsstjernen II og informerer kommandoen ombord om at Keiseren selv skal overvære den siste delen av byggingen. Så følger en rekke scener hvor Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa og Lando Calrissian redder Han Solo fra Jabba the Hutt. Deretter reiser Luke til Dagobah for fullføre sin trening, men en døende Yoda forteller ham at treningen hans er komplett og at han vil bli en jedi når han har konfrontert Darth Vader, sin far. Rett før Yoda dør avslører han at Luke har søsken, noe Obi-Wan Kenobi, i skikkelse som ett kraftspøkelse, senere bekrefter er Leia. Slettede scener *''Sandstorm'' - Gjengen returnerer etter å ha reddet Han Solo til Millennium Falcon i en fryktelig sandstorm. *''Ørkenskip'' - I denne scenen vender våre venner tilbake til Millenium Falcon og Lukes X-Wing etter å ha reddet Han. *''Stormtropp'' - Han Solo og de andre prøver å ta seg inn til skjoldgeneratoren, ved å kle ut en av offiserene sine... Feil Her er en rekke feil som ikke ble fjernet: *I Jabbas palass kan man ved en anledning se at et klipp av Boba Fett er blitt reversert. Antennen hans er altså på feil side. *Når Han Solo løper for å komme seg bort fra eksplosjonen av skjoldgeneratoren på Endor, kan man se speilbildet hans i glasset bak ham, som skal beskytte ham fra eksplosjonen. *Når Luke sier "come on" på skipet til Jabba ute i ørkenen, kan man se på munnen til Luke at lyden er lagt på. Produksjonshemmeligheter thumb|360px|[[Jabba the Hutt.]] *Når filmingen av Endor-scenene holdt på, ble Peter Mayhew bedt om å holde seg nær settet, fordi man fryktet at noen skulle forveksle han med den legendariske Bigfooten... *Under filmingen av kampen om bord ørkenskipet, startet en eksplosjon i nærheten av Peter Mayews Chewbacca-kostyme en brann i det. Heldigvis for Peter Mayews ble denne oppdaget og slukket. *Harrison Ford mente at Han Solo skulle dø som følge av en heltedåd i Episode VI. Dette var imidlertid George Lucas uenig i, og Han Solo overlevde. *I Episode VI måtte det 6 personer til for å få Jabba the Hutt til å bevege seg. *Revenge of the Jedi var den egentlige tittelen til Return of the Jedi, denne ble heldigvis byttet ut. *Det var egentlig Kenny Baker (R2-D2) som skulle spille ewoken Wicket, imidlertid var han dårlig på innspillingsdagen, og 11 år gamle Warwick Davis måtte ta over. Skjulte innslag I Special Edition-utgaven av Episode VI kan man se en stormtropp bli kastet rundt av jublende mennesker og skapninger på Coruscant i slutten av filmen. DVD-utgivelsen 21. september 2004 ble filmen gitt ut på DVD i en pakke sammen med Episode 4 og Episode 5, men filmene kan noen steder også bli solgt enkeltvis. Ekstramateriell *Kommentarspor med George Lucas, skuespilleren Carrie Fisher og deler av filmteamet. Det felles ekstramaterialet for hele pakken (egen plate): *Dokumentaren Empire of Dreams som omhandler produksjonen av alle tre filmene. *The characters of Star Wars, en mindre dokumentar som omhandler karakterene i Episode 4, 5 og 6. *The birth of the Lightsaber er en mindre dokumentar som handler om skapelsen av lyssabelen. *The force is with them: The legacy of Star Wars er en mindre dokumentar som omhandler hvordan Star Wars har påvirket andre filmskapere og filmkunsten generelt. *Episode III preview: The Return of Darth Vader er sniktitt/dokumentar som omhandler Darth Vaders rolle i Star Wars Episode III: Sithene tar hevn. *Trailere og tvreklamer for alle 3 filmene. *Star Wars: Battlefront X-box demo og spilltrailer. *Episode III: Making the game *Stillbilder og postere. Kategori:Film